Late Night Visits
by moreta3
Summary: What is this...our favorite brown eyed herione and the bad boy of Slytherine are sneaking off at night to be with eachother...but what will happen when things get out of hand for the two lovebirds?
1. Prologue

Late Night Visits

Disclaimer: I own nothing…these characters are owned by JK Rowling…I only own the story line…

Warnings: sexual content

Summary: What is this...our favorite brown eyed heroine and the bad boy of Slytherine are sneaking off at night to be with each other...but what will happen when the start getting careless and get found out...will Hermione's best friends ever understand...and will Draco's reputation be ruined?

Prologue

He finally had her to himself again. They're alone in the dark, dungeon hallway and he kissed her soft lips slowly wrapping his arms around her small waist pulling his body right up against hers. His mind was screaming no but the bulge in his pants was saying otherwise. He slowly started kissing down her neck as his hands started struggling with the buttons on her collar shirt, finally undoing all of them and reveling a lacy white bra. He moved his lips back to hers as she moaned with pleasure. His hands made their way down to her knee length skirt and lifted it up followed by him pulling down her black panties which then fell to the floor. In the meantime she unbuckled his leather belt along with the top button and zipper so they too, fell to the floor. He finally found himself inside of her. Unable to contain herself, she let out a scream of delight. Reminding her to be quiet, he put his finger over her lips then soon after wrapped his mouth over hers also trying to contain his own screams he was dying to let out. He had her pinned up on the wall as he thrusted himself into her faster and faster until he finally reached his climax and spilled into her. Both feeling satisfied they finally gained their composure and returned their missing articles of clothing. As she turned to walk toward the Head Dormitories, he grabbed her arm and gave her one last passionate kiss before he made his way back to the Slytherine Dormitories.


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING…just the plot.

Warning: Sexual content

So here's the next chapter…thank you all for your reviews I hope you like this next chapter…it's a lot longer…Enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Nobody ever thought that Head Girl, Hermione Granger, and Bad Boy, Draco Malfoy, would be sneaking off in the middle of the night to be with each other, to feel each other's touch. Hermione knew she should be feeling guilty; after all she has been dating Ronald Weasley for two years, and she's been having this affair for a little over a month. But the guilt just wasn't there yet. She doesn't have the heart to tell him of her late night activities nor does she want to break up with him. She still loves Ron very much; it's just that Draco raises the sensuality in her. Of course Ron knew something was wrong, for he has not felt her warm, soft body against his in weeks. But everyday Hermione still goes on as everything is the same, as if nothing is different, even though at nights she still found herself in Draco's arms. Draco on the other hand did not have a significant other to worry about, for him and Pansy had broken up the previous year. He would go through the whole day just waiting for the night to come, so he could be with Hermione once again. This ordeal just, what do people say, oh yes…just sort of happened. Draco and Hermione always think back to their first time. It was the best and worst night of their lives. Best to find such a pleasure they have never experienced in their whole lives; and worst later finding out that they were addicted to each others touch and knowing that if caught, it would ruin them both.

Flashback

_It was close to midnight on a Thursday night and our browned-eyed heroine was doing one last patrol around the castle before going to bed. She was at the foot of the stairs leading to her dormitory. She was about to make herself upstairs when she heard a quiet cough behind her. She turned around to see a certain grey-eyed, blonde-haired boy…no man. He had seen her walking through the dungeon corridor and took it upon himself to follow her._

_Since the first day of term they had been eyeing each other, very impressed with how the other has grown into their bodies. Draco would admire her body of perfect curves and stared at how her curls softly fell around her face verses the way it use to frizz up. Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off his well defined muscles which couldn't really hide his school robes and she just loved the way his hair fell over his deep eyes. But no matter how badly they wanted each other, neither one dared approach the other._

_But they were finally alone this late Thursday night. Her eyes were captured by his deep grey ones and they both felt the sexual tension creeping up between them. He slowly walked towards her while the Head Girl was having a fighting battle in her head on whether she should turn around and run up to her dormitories or let this man, her best friends' enemy, approach her and have his was with her. She wanted to run but her feet stayed put. Subconsciously she knew she wanted him. Then he was finally right in front of her boring his eyes into hers. He gave her a little smirk and pushed his lips against hers giving them both the long awaited kiss they both yearned for. After letting Draco taste the inside of her mouth, she pushed him away, turned around, and tried to make her way up the steps, letting the practical side of her kick in. He wasn't going to let Ms. Granger get away that easy. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. His lips landing on the back of her neck and kissed up and down as she let out a moan. This excited young Mr. Malfoy and he quickly turned her around and kissed her soft lips once more. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips. She felt his erection on her thigh and was now absolutely sure she wanted him. Still kissing, he walked them into a nearby, empty classroom and closed the door locking it and putting a silencing charm around the room. He let her down, took off his robe placing it on the floor and laying her down on top of it. She took off her robe and shirt while he pulled his shirt over his head. He started kissing down her neck and making his way down to her perfect breasts. She arched her back up allowing him to un-snap her bra and with it now off he wrapped his mouth around her breast with his hand playing with the other. He then started kissing down her flat stomach, her hands in his hair. She moved her hands down to her skirt and slipped it off, followed by him removing her knickers. He then struggled with his own pants now unable to take the erection in his pants wanting to come out. She saw him struggling and helped, when they were finally off along with his boxers he shoved himself inside her and she let out a scream. This was the best she has ever felt and to him this was ecstasy. Now compelled to take control, she turned him over, putting him under her on the floor and started riding his risen member. His breathing was heavy as he moaned, screamed, and fiddled with her breasts, their sounds of pleasure filling the whole room. About to reach her climax, her strokes were getting faster and faster until she took him to his peak and pushed them over the edge. She collapsed on top of him and they both tried to regain their normal pulses. She climbed off of him and for a mere few minutes, which felt like hours, laid her head on his chest as he rubbed her bare back. Neither one of them saying a word._

End Flashback

Hermione awoke the next morning and made her was into the bathroom to take her shower. Ron heard the shower cut on and made his way into their shared bathroom. He could see her nude body through the glass door and said, "Mind if I join?" Startled by his sudden appearance, she jumped and finally realized what his question was pertaining to. "Uh no…not now." She stated, "I was just about to be done." Realizing that he has been turned down again he felt his temper rise and screamed, "What the hell is up with you Mione!" And with the sound of hurt in his voice continued, "What did I do? Why don't you want me anymore?" She turned off the shower head, opened the glass door, and wrapped a pink towel around her slender body. She looked at Ron and saw the hurt in his eyes. She would have let him in but she didn't have the energy, (wonder why). She walked up to him and placed her hand on his face. "Ron I'm so sorry. You know I love you very much." She said in a very caring way and continued by saying, "I've just been very stressed with head girl duties and the N.E.W.T.s coming up at the end of this year…" He then interrupted, "But I have the same stresses to but I still try to find time to be with you," She very passionately kissed him on the lips then whispered, "I'll make it up to you." She softly kissed his lips again and finished with, "Promise." Seeming satisfied he left the bathroom. She wiped the steam off the mirror and stared at herself. Her mind was going on and on about how badly she was treating her boyfriend. But there was no point in fighting because she knew that night she, like all the previous, she would be again seeking for her blonde lover.


	3. Chapter 2 Guilt

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Here's the next part…chapter two…thanks for the reviews and ENJOY!

Chapter 2: Guilt

Draco woke up the next morning same as Hermione and took a shower. After getting dressed and meeting up with Blaise, he made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He was already sitting down when he saw Hermione walk in hand in hand with her boyfriend. He could feel his jealousy getting the best of him and he knew he couldn't let it show, so he just turned his head. But he had to look at her again and when he did he saw her staring back at him, and hey locked eyes; chocolate brown melting into silver gray. Before drawing attention to themselves, they turned away each of them giving a little smirk. Hermione and Ron took their usual seats in front of the other Gryffindor couple, Harry and Ginny, greeted eachother, and had their morning chat over toast and pumpkin juice.

They had a normal day of classes, if you don't count Draco "accidentally" bumping into the back of Hermione just to feel her body against his. After classes, Harry and Ron made their way to the Quidditch Pitch for practice and Hermione was on her way to the library for some more studying. Right before stepping foot into the library, she felt someone grab her arm and pull her away from the library. She turned around to see a certain blonde puling her into a nearby broom closet. Right as the door closed, he captured her in a rough, yet passionate kiss. When they broke apart in need of air she quietly said, "We shouldn't be doing this right here, not right now." He kissed down her neck and said, "Of course not, that's why I want you to meet me in the Room of Requirements tonight at 12:30, will you be able to come?" She looked down at him with very confused, for they have never made a specific place and time to meet. But he just kissed her again and whispered, "Just say you'll come!" She nodded and they kissed one last time, before he left a still very confused Hermione in the closet.

After a failed attempt to study, Hermione made her way up to the Head Dormitories to find Ron and Harry playing Wizard's Chess. With a "Hello you two" she took a seat next to Ron, and to her surprise, he turned and gave her a very passionate kiss. She touched her lips and said, "What was that for?" And Ron responded with, "Just because I love you." After which he gave another soft, sensual kiss, this time not letting go. Hermione went along with it, not wanting to hurt him anymore, and having to admit that it felt really good. Harry cleared his throat and when unnoticed, said, "I'll just be seeing myself out then." When Harry was out of the room, Ron moved his lips to Hermione's ear and whispered, "Now would be a good time to make it up to me." She quickly thought this through and came to the conclusion that she has treated him badly enough. She pushed him off of her and stood up. As the look of disappointment stretched across his face, she held her hand out to him and said, "Now would be a perfect time to make it up to you." With the biggest smile he has ever produced, the blushing redhead grabbed her hand and they made their way to his bedroom. After a couple minutes of snogging and their clothes were everywhere except on their bodies, you'll find Ron giving his all to please Hermione. The cute redhead grabbed her wrists and pushed them down over her head and into the bed as he made his way in and out of Hermione in a way that sort of reminded her of what Draco would do. As soon as the blonde sex god crossed her mind she let out a loud moan which excited our Head Boy and made him go even faster. With thoughts of Draco in her mind, she allowed Ron to bring her to her climax as he shortly followed reaching his. He fell down on top of her and whispered, "I love you, Hermione." He put his arm around her and fell asleep. She turned her head and let a tear drop down her face, finally feeling the guilt creep up on her. She drifted in and out of sleep until about 11:45 when she remembered her meeting with Draco at 12:30. She slowly got out of Ron's bed, careful not to wake him, and made her way to her own bedroom where she found a gift on her bed. It was about the size of a necklace box and she wondered, but kind of knew who it was from. She tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box to see a gorgeous silver necklace with a sapphire pendent. Inside the box was an inscription:

_Since the day I laid eyes on you on our first train ride to Hogwarts, I knew you would be the one I would fall in love with. I love you with my whole self and would die a thousand deaths for you._

_Always in my heart and soul,_

_Ronald Weasley_

As tears slowly filled her eyes, she felt all the guilt she should have had over the past month come at her all at once which made her run to the bathroom nauseated. She came to the conclusion that she would go meet Draco that night, not to make love to him, but to tell him they have to stop doing this.


End file.
